


Something's Electric In Your Blood

by reysrose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a good brother, Baby Gay Morgana, F/F, He hates The Gay instead of magic, Inappropriate use of handicap bathrooms, Modern AU, Politician Uther, Slight Smut, homophobic uther, twins!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: As long as Morgana can remember, there's always been Arthur.Or, Morgana Pendragon grows up.





	Something's Electric In Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I seriously love Morgana and the whole "used child/abusive relationship" thing she has going with Uther so here. Have an entire modern AU featuring baby gay Morgana and Uther being a twat.

As long as Morgana can remember, there’s always been Arthur. 

She was the younger twin by fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes in which the doctors and nurses were in full panic because there wasn’t supposed to BE a second baby. Morgana hadn’t shown on a single scan, Arthur shielding her from everything, even before birth, and her heartbeat had been so perfectly in sync with her twin brother’s that they hadn’t heard it. It took them fifteen minutes to realize that Ygraine was, in fact, still in labor, took them fifteen minutes to get Morgana out. 

She was born blue, her cord around her neck, three pounds to Arthur’s seven. Something about their amniotic sacs not sharing nutrition properly. Her mother never even got to hold her.

Once, when Uther got drunk, he slapped her across the face and called her a curse. Morgana thinks he’s right sometimes. She killed Ygraine, after all. An embolism, right after they managed to get Morgana to breathe. She started to scream seconds before her mother flatlined. 

They found a hole in her heart a few months after she was born. Morgana likes to think that hole is where her love for her mother would be.  
~  
She’s no good at sports, or dancing, so Uther puts her in violin lessons as a way to occupy her. She loves it, the sounds she can make just by placing her fingers in the right position and drawing the bow across the strings, but the best part is the proud look on her father’s face at her first concert. 

Uther isn’t a particularly emotional man, or even very good at being a father, but Morgana can’t stop herself from wanting to please him. Eventually, she realizes it’s a lost cause. Her brother is the golden boy, smart, eloquent, personable. He brings friends to the house, plays rugby and lacrosse, and manages to impress all of their father’s important friends. Morgana sits, pale, thin, and silent, dressed like the little doll her father likely wishes she was. Because Morgana is loud, outspoken, and sometimes downright mean, all bad things for a powerful man’s daughter to be. 

As she gets older, the more she challenges her father, and the more she gets in trouble. A slap here, a shove there. She spends her thirteenth birthday grounded, sulking in the corner of her room, refusing to talk to everyone, even Arthur. 

It doesn’t stop him from sitting pressed up against her door all day, talking to her in that soft gentle voice he uses just for his sister. 

“Happy birthday, ‘Gana. Dad loves you, I promise.” 

She wishes she could believe him.  
~  
She’s fifteen the first time she kisses a girl. The daughter of one of her father’s party members, Nimueh is soft and beautiful and looks at Morgana like she’s an ocean instead of an object, and Morgana is in love. She spends a month questioning and terrified, wondering what it means that she, Morgana Pendragon, the daughter of a notoriously conservative member of parliament, is in love with a girl. 

The conclusion is less than comforting. 

So they keep it secret. Fumbling around in closets at school, soft hidden touches at dinners and galas, meaningful looks shot at each other across tables and ballrooms. Once, they meet in a handicap bathroom at a fundraiser, and Morgana lets Nimueh undress her like she’s something precious and put her mouth on her for the first time. In that instant, with Nimueh’s soft fingers digging into her hipbones and her hot, wet tongue tracing patterns on her clit, Morgana thinks she may believe in the God her father speaks about. She comes with a breathy sigh, and when she kisses Nimueh before they sneak back into the ballroom, she tastes herself. No wonder Nimueh looks at her like the ocean, Morgana thinks. That’s what she tastes like. 

Her father finds out three weeks later, when his assistant catches them emerging from a broom cupboard in the middle of an event, Morgana’s dress askew and Nimueh’s hair tumbling out of her carefully done braid. 

It’s the angriest she’s ever seen him, and somehow she ends up held against the wall of the dining room by her throat with Uther snarling at her, and for the first time in her life Morgana feels what it must be like to truly hate someone. 

Uther locks her in her bedroom for the entire weekend, and when she comes out, something has shifted in her heart. 

She’s done playing games, done being the perfect little doll her father can put on a pedestal. 

Morgana Pendragon is done being toyed with. And when she walks out of her bedroom after the key turns in the lock, eyes fiery, Uther almost looks frightened of her. 

Good, she thinks, as she brushes by him without a word. 

He should be.


End file.
